


The 5 Times Tubbo and Schlatt gave Hints and the 1 Time They Told Everyone.

by OneforOne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schlatt and Tubbo are Brothers, and wilbur, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforOne/pseuds/OneforOne
Summary: Tubbo and Schlatt are siblings and make their friends question if they even knew about them.——————I’m purely running on chocolate milk so have this cracked fic. I will be adding chapters.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 26
Kudos: 578





	1. What the Fuck Chat.

It wasn’t a known fact that the Streamer Tubbo and YouTuber JSchlatt were related. It also wasn’t known that they live together in a rented house.

They don’t blame anyone for not realizing they are related. It quite hard to tell if you know how they act.

This is The 5 Times They Accidentally Gave Hints, and the 1 They Time They Told Everyone.

————————————

The first time it happened was when Schlatt and Quackity were messing around on the Dream SMP. Quackity had been live while Schlatt was talking odd Spanish phrases at the other.

The laughter of the young law student rang out through the mic. Gaining his bearings he began to speak.

“Hey Schlatt-“

He stopped his sentence when he heard what sounded like a door open and slam shut quickly. Looking at his own door, he could confirm it wasn’t his. That only left the other person in the call.

Loud panting filled the streamers ear, the commotion was definitely on Schlatts side of the mic.

Speak of the Devil, the man spoke.

“Holy shit kid you scared the fuck outta me.”

There was silence, well not really. The loud panting had still been there. A moment passed by before the adult spoke again.

“Are you ok?”

There was a smile in his voice, obviously finding the situation funny. Quackity however, had not fucking clue what was happening.

Just had the 19 year old was about to ask, a high pitched voice cracked through the headphones.

“Sp-“ There was more panting, Quackity could almost feel the persons chest hurting.

“Spider-“

Quackity could tell the older man was trying not to laugh. The calm before the storm.

The mysterious person seemed to get their bearings. “Fuck’n spider in my room.”

That was it for Schlatt. The big man himself started laughing really hard. You could hear the stomping of feet hitting the ground and the wheezes of JSchlatt himself.

After a seconds of laughter, a few words escaped his mouth.

“Alright. Jesus kid,I’m coming I’m coming.”

Just as Quackity thought he was going to be left alone he heard the man yell. “QUACKITY GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES. ILL BE BACK IN A SEC.”

Quackity could hear the man walk out of his room. Wondering what the hell just happened, he looked at his webcam.

“Chat what the fuck.”

As the man said, a few minutes later he heard the door open and close. Much gentler than the first one. Quackity could hear the headphones being put on.

“Alright I’m back what’s up.”

The teen couldn’t just let that pass by, “So Schlatt.” He began, a smile forming on his face.

“Have you been cheating on me? I thought you liked staring at my fat voluptuous ass?”

A snort was heard before the rich voice spoke.

“Hell no man. That was my brother.”

“Oh” Quackity didn’t know how to respond to this news.

“Uhhhhh yeah he was freaking out because a spider crawled in his room while he was playing a game.”

Quackity looked at his Twitch chat, multiple forms of ‘Schlatt has a brother??’ popped up.

Going on mute Quackity said.

“Chat what the actual fuck.”


	2. Is That Shit Genetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur knew his friend had a brother, however he didn’t expect a British voice to yell “ “I made a grilled sandwich, you loud piece of shit.”

Wilbur and Schlatt were very good friends, they streamed and recorded together. That being said, because they recorded together a lot, Wilbur knew that his friend had a brother. He didn't know much about him, just that he was a lot younger than Schlatt and that he had a non-American accent. It was a casual conversation night between the two, it was right after one of Wilbur's modded streams. 

Wilbur recalled a video that his friend uploaded a few hours prior. “Ya know Schlatt, with how many keyboards you destroy, one would think that you would eventually run out of them.”

A chuckle slipped from Schlatt’s mouth. “Yeah, my editor told me if I promoted his Youtooz he'd buy me more keyboards.” There was a pause. “Then he sent me 4 fucking boxes full of them.”

“Jesus Christ.” Wilbur laughed.

Schlatt felt his phone pocket buzz his pants, pulling it out his saw a text from his brother.

_Tubbster: are u still recording_

_You: just finished up_

_Tubbster: just made dinner ill bring it up_

Before he could protest Tubbo opened the door to his recording room, “I made a grilled sandwich, you loud piece of shit.”

Wilbur’s laughter was loud in his ears, trying to ignore it Schlatt reached over and grab the plate from his brother but the cord to his headphones pulled out, leaving the laughter to ring out through the room. 

Tubbo’s face got red. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were still on call.”

Schlatt flicked the younger’s forehead, “That’s because you didn’t ask, dipshit.” Grabbing the plate of food, he set it on his desk next to his keyboard. He took his headphones off and put them down, he wasn't using them anyway. 

He let out a sigh.“Wilbur this is my brother, Tubbo. Not only that, but he’s an ass”

The hat Schlatt was wearing was ripped off of him and placed on Tubbo’s head. “Don’t call me an ass when you were the one making all that noise.”

There was a moment of silence on the other side, then Wilbur's voice came through. “The same Tubbo- Are you friends with Tommy perhaps?”

Schlatt groaned, “Yes he’s friends with Tommy, good god they never shut up. It could be 3AM and Tubbster would still be up giggling with him. Then his sleep schedule gets fucked up” 

There was a slight smack on his arm and his hat was shoved back on his head. “I came here to drop off food that I made for you, not to be lectured about my sleeping schedule.”

Wilbur’s laughter rang through the room. “That's fair, Tommy loves talking about the things that Tubbo does over call. The sleep schedule part is something that will never be normal, especially when you're a streamer.”

Tubbos face lit up. “Oh that reminds me I have to start my stream in a few minutes.”

Finally, picking up the sandwich his brother made him he asked, “How long do you think you'll stream for?”

“5 hours at least.”

“Fuck-” Wilbur let out a sigh, “I don’t think I've done more than a 3-hour stream. God, what's it like to have energy.” 

Schlatt had to laugh at that. “Are you kidding me? This kids the laziest person I know. He doesn't have energy, he has no life.”

The teen huffed.“Prick. Anyway Wilbur it was nice talking to you. I have got to go start stream in a few.”

“Bye Tubbo. Hey, add me on discord when you have the chance. Maybe you, me, and Tommy can do a stream together.”

“Oh neat, I’ll do that when I have the chance. Schlatt don’t be an ass to him, ok? Bye Wilbur!”

A chuckle was heard, “Bye Tubbo!”

Flipping his older brother off, Tubbo walked to the door and shut it softly. Leaving Wilbur and Schlatt to themselves again. Schlatt looked down at the cooling down sandwich.

“Did that fucker just finesse one of my friends- into being one of his? Is that shit genetic?” 

Wilbur had to grab his desk to not slip out of his chair out of laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired bois. Happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Please I just thought of this idea and decided “yeah this is a thing I’ll write.” Also, I will not be using their real names because I know Tubbo only allows his friends to call him such.


End file.
